День дураков
День дурака 2017 On April Fools' Day 2017, players were greeted by the following announcement: :4/1/2017 - THE APRIL FOOL'S DISTRACTION DISCOTHEQUE AND DAZZLE DANCE EMPORIUM :Welcome to the Distraction Discotheque and Dazzle Dance Emporium! :"It's a marvelous day, and I, Bailey the Town DJ, would like to warmly welcome you to the Distraction Discotheque and Dazzle Dance Emporium! This festive location was set up by the dashing, brilliant, and humble April Fool. It's entirely devoted to sparkly diversion -- and avoiding productivity at all costs! :Rad New NPCs! :Be sure to check out all your favorite places on Habitica today to visit the Non-Player Characters, a set of ENTIRELY unique individuals, as I... er, they... have a grand time and dance the day away! :Party with the April Fool and Win Gems! :You're going to have a wonderful time, not least of all because the April Fool, in his endless magnanimity, is making the time to party with every single one of you -- take a peek at your avatar! :For even more fun, check out the official Challenge posted especially for today! Share your avatar featuring that fantastic Fool on social media, and you'll have a chance to win gems. Now go boogie!" Photobombed Avatars The April Fool made a special appearance in each player's avatar. Show/hide the different versions of the April Fool's photobombs. The April Fool replaced players' pets in their avatars. The version of the April Fool that appeared in players' avatars depended on which hatching potion was used to hatch the pet that was replaced, or on the type of rare pet that was replaced. Pet-AprilFool-Zombie.png|Zombie/Cerberus/Hydra/Spooky Pet-AprilFool-White.png|White/Polar Pet-AprilFool-Skeleton.png|Skeleton/Ghost Pet-AprilFool-Red.png|Red/Phoenix/Shimmer Pet-AprilFool-Shade.png|Shade/Veteran Pet-AprilFool-Golden.png|Golden/Gilded/Royal Purple Pet-AprilFool-Desert.png|Desert Pet-AprilFool-CottonCandyPink.png|Pink Cotton Candy/Cupid Pet-AprilFool-CottonCandyBlue.png|Blue Cotton Candy Pet-AprilFool-Base.png|Base Pet-AprilFool-None.png|None Pet-AprilFool-Magic.png|Other NPC Changes The NPCs were replaced with a set of entirely unique individuals: 2017 April Fools npc ian.png|Ian the Quest Leader 2017 April Fools npc daniel.png|Daniel the Innkeeper 2017 April Fools seasonalshop open.png|Lemoness 2017 April Fools npc bailey.png|Bailey the Town Crier 2017 April Fools npc matt.png|Matt Boch the Beastmaster 2017 April Fools npc alex.png|Alexander the Merchant Screen Shot 2015-04-01 at 10.23.16 AM.png|Tyler and Vicky Fools2015Time Travelers NPC.png|Mysterious Time Travelers 2017 April Fools npc justin.png|Justin the Guide Official Habitica Challenge An official challenge appeared in the Tavern, entitled "Party with the April Fool!" and created by Definitely Not the April Fool. Players could share their photobombed avatars on social media for a chance to win gems. This blog post shows all the winners' screenshots as well as other favorite photobombed avatars. День дурака 2015 For April Fools' Day 2015, Bailey announced: :4/1/2015 - HOSTILE FLOWER TAKEOVER OF JOY AND DOOM :Joy and Doom to All! :THE SPRING FLING HAS FLUNG TOO FAR! Run while you can, Habiticans! The floral theme has come to life and is taking over Habitica with horrifying cheer, repeat, the flowers are taking over HMMMPH MMPH MMMHPPPH.... :CELEBRATE FLOWER POWER. :RESISTANCE IS SILLY. Player Changes Players, based on their classes, became different kinds of flower: Players returned to their normal avatars after Cron, but Shiny Seeds were made available from April 2 to April 30, allowing players to turn their party members into flowers once more. Hero Changes Some Elite and Legendary Heroes (Contributors) had changes to their titles and contributions in the Hall of Heroes. Daniel the Bard, Alys, and Lefnire, for example, became "Daisy Bard," "Sweet Alyssum," and "Burritoplant," respectively, with Lefnire's contribution becoming "Main contribution = Burritoplant." NPC Changes NPCs throughout Habitica were attacked by flowers: Quest.png|Ian the Quest Leader Daniel.png|Daniel the Innkeeper Seasonal garden.png|Lemoness / NOT A FLOWER Bailey.png|Pollen Purveyor (Bailey the Town Crier) Matt.png|Matt Boch the Beastmaster Alexander.png|Alexander the Merchant Screen Shot 2015-04-01 at 10.23.16 AM.png|Burritoplant (lefnire) and Red Rose (redphoenix) Fools2015Time Travelers NPC.png Justin.png|Justin the Guide Official Habitica Challenge An official challenge appeared in the Tavern, entitled "SUBMIT TO YOUR FLOWERY OVERLORDS :D" and created by Lemoness/NOT A FLOWER. День дурака 2014 For April Fools' Day 2014, Bailey (or Mrs. Carrot the Carroty Carrot) announced: Player Changes Players, based on their classes, became different fruits or vegetables: Apple.png|Healers Banana.png|Mages Eggplant.png|Rogues Onion.png|Warriors Hero Changes Some Elite and Legendary Heroes (Contributors) had changes to their titles and contributions in the Hall of Heroes. Daniel the Bard (who was impersonating Ryan), Alys, and Lefnire, for example, became "Macaroni Artisan," "Queen of Hearts," and "Burrito," respectively, with Lefnire's contribution becoming "Main contribution = Burrito." Many of these changes still persist. NPC Changes NPCs throughout Habitica were replaced with their fruit or vegetable counterparts: TomatoIan.png|Tomayto Tomahto (Ian the Quest Leader) Matt_Boch.png|Blade Wheatgrassington III (Matt Boch the Beastmaster) Carroty.png|Mrs. Carrot the Carroty Carrot (Bailey the Town Crier) Von_Grapefruit.png|Sir Lemon von Grapefruit von Tangerine (Alexander the Merchant) Acai.png|Açai du Bleu Bèrie (Justin the Guide) Turnip_McRadishwhacker.png|Turnip McRadishwhacker (Daniel the Tavern Keeper) en:April Fools' Day 2017 fr:Poisson d'Avril 2014 Категория:Мировые события Категория:Забавы